Earth Angel
by lil x superstar
Summary: Nothing seems to be going right in the life of Simon Camden lately. He's worried about his dad, school & work are rough, and he & his girlfriend just broke up for the final time. Nothing seems to be getting better..but what happens when a new girl moves t
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimed: I do not know any of the cast members, crew members, etc of the show 7th Heaven; nor do I pretend to. I do however, own the character of Jalene, and whoever is isn't a regular on the show. This is just a story, written by a very bored fan.  
"Ruthie, can you please call Simon downstairs? His breakfast is getting cold." Annie Camden asked her youngest daughter Ruthie. Ruthie got off the kitchen chair and ran upstairs to her older brother Simon's room.  
  
"Simon, mom said to get a move on it." she said, peeking into his room. 17 year old Simon Camden was sitting on his bed looking out the window. "Simon did you hear.." Ruthie started.  
  
"I heard you." Simon snapped, not even bothering to look at her. Ruthie sighed and turned around to walk out of the room.  
  
"Geez, what a groutch." she mummbled under her breath as she walked down the stairs back into the kitchen. Annie looked up from the sink so see Ruthie, but no Simon.  
  
"Where's Simon?" she questioned. Ruthie took a spoonful of Cheerios and put them in her mouth. Chewing she replied.  
  
"He's in his room, staring out the window. He's in one of his moods again." Annie sighed and walked upstairs. She approached Simon's room and knocked gentley on the door.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" she asked.  
  
"It's your house. I just live in it." he said.  
  
"Simon, you have to snap out of this depression." Annie said, sitting on his bed.  
  
"How can I mom? With dad being sick, school starting to really suck, and then me and Cecilia breaking up, how can I?" he questioned.  
  
"Okay, first off, don't use that tone of voice with me. And secondly, your dad is coming along great, school is supposed to suck, but it's important, and you and Cecilia breaking up isn't the end of the world. I know it's difficult, but I promise you, it'll get better." she assured him. He got up, and grabbed his backpack and jacket, heading out of his bedroom.  
  
"I hope your right." he said. Annie sighed.  
  
"I'm a mother. Of course I am!" she called to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Simon walked through the crowded halls of the high school. All the laughter, chatter, and commotion was giving him a massive headache. He walked over to his locker, where he saw someone trying to open it.  
  
'Great, just what I need.' he thought to himself as he walked over to it. "Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. The person turned around, the hood of their sweatshirt falling off. There stood the most beautiful girl Simon ever saw. She had deep green eyes and light brown hair. She was shorter then him, standing about 5'3".  
  
"Uh, obviously trying to open my locker." she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're locker? There seems to be some mistake. This here, is my locker." Simon said, correcting her. The girl, reached into the pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Well,, according to this here piece of paper the principal gave me, locker 583 is MINE." she said. Simon sighed, then realized the locker next to 583 was his.  
  
"Sorry. I thought you were at the one next to it. It's been a rough week.." he said.  
  
"Save it. I really don't have time for your life story." the girl said, snippy, finally opening her locker.  
  
"You're new here aren't you?" Simon asked.  
  
"Very good Enstein. Would you like a cookie?" she said, putting three books into it.  
  
"I'm Simon Camden." he said, introducing himself. The girl looked at him.  
  
"Am I supposed to be impressed or something?"  
  
Simon felt his blood boiling. "No.." She slammed her locker shut.  
  
"Good, cause I'm not." she said, pushing past him.  
  
"Ooh, shut down for Camden." the voice of Brett Taylor said. Simon looked over at Brett and their other friend Marcus Wilkins.  
  
"Who was that?" Simon asked, opening his locker.  
  
"That my dear boy, is Jalene Carter. She just transferred here from Saint Mary's Regional out in Santa Monica. Word on the street is she got caught in the boys' locker room doing some not so religious things." Marcus said. Simon laughed. "It's true. My brother's friends go there. They say she's easier to get into then a G-rated movie." Simon sighed.  
  
"Well, thanks for the warning. I'm now stuck with her all year next to my locker..Wait, did you say Carter?" Brett smirked.  
  
"And homeroom too! Have fun, and just remember, if she drops to the ground, you can either A take the oppurtnity, or B walk away. My best advice would be A, and see if she really lives up to her rep." Simon smacked Brett in the arm.  
  
"See ya at lunch." 


	3. Chapter 3

Simon walked into his homeroom and took his usual seat. As the second bell rang, Jalene walked into class, then up to the teacher's desk.  
  
"I'm new here." she said, handing Ms. Shikowski her schedule to sign.  
  
"Class, settle down." Ms. Shikowski said. "We have a new student in our homeroom. This is Jalene Carter. She just transferred from Santa Monica." The class all looked at Jalene and started whispering things around. Jalene rolled her eyes and took her schedule.  
  
"Where do you want me to sit?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm, Carter. Sit behind Simon. Simon, raise your hand please." Ms. Shikowski said. Simon raised his hand a little as Jalene walked to the back of the room.  
  
"Great. Him." she said as she took her seat. Simon turned around and smiled a little.  
  
"So how do you like Glenoak so far?" he asked. Jalene rolled her eyes, and took out her headphones, putting them on. Simon sighed and turned back around.  
-------------------------- *Lunchtime*  
  
"So Camden, how's the new girl?" Luke Charles asked. Simon rolled his eyes.  
  
"That girl has a serious attitude problem."  
  
"Well, speak of the devil now." Brett said as he saw Jalene walk into the cafeteria. Jalene walked passed the table and went and sat at one by herself in the corner.  
  
"So Jalene, is it true you got caught on your knees in the boys' locker room?" Tommy Loughlin called over to her. She looked up but then looked back down at her magazine ignoring the comment.  
  
"Aww damn. Looks like she's not one to suck and tell." his best friend Vince Myers laughed.  
  
"Screw you asshole!" she retorted.  
  
"Aww, is someone getting grumpy?" Vince said, pretending to be upset. Jalene rolled her eyes, grabbed her backpack and left the room.  
  
"Stupid chickenhead. I'll hit that by the end of the week." Tommy said. Simon stood up and went over by the table.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her alone?" he said, anger in his voice.  
  
"Excuse me Camden?" Tommy said, getting up.  
  
"You heard me. Lay off her unless you want some problems." he said. He walked away from the table and also left the caf, unaware of Jalene seeing the whole thing. 


End file.
